Spark and Freeze
by Kyu-kun
Summary: A young Wizard by the name of Xakt Knox is on a journey. But minutes after his job advancment, a tragedy occurs that changes his life forever.
1. The Tragedy

_**Spark and Freeze**_

Author's Note: Well finally, after about 2 years of reading Fan Fiction, I'm ready to start one of my own! The main character is based off of my newly advanced Ice Mage. Hope you enjoy!

Kyu-kun

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"ENERGY BOLT!"

The sound of yelling was heard all through Henesyes Hunting Ground as a boy with auburn disheveled hair threw bolts of energy at innocent snails, a wooden wand in hand. The boy sported a black bandana, a job advancement gift from his father. Many beginners stared in awe as the new magician slaughtered through snails with one bolt of energy. This 9 year old boy's name was Xakt Knox, level 10 magician.

"ENERGY BOLT, ENERGY BOLT!"

Xakt smirked to himself, 'This is too easy, I wonder if I can migrate up to the slimes.' He suddenly felt a rush of energy and felt his health and mana replenish. He jumped onto an edge and sat in his Relaxer. After allocating all of his Ability Points into Intelligence, he opened the skill book that Grendel the Really Old had given him at the moment of advancement. He looked at the skills in the book and decided to go for the 'Improving Max Mp Increase' skill. 'My Energy Bolt attack is fine right now, I don't think I need another attacking ability so soon' the boy thought to himself. He decided to head back to his home of Ellinia and see his father, so he walked back into town and hopped into the Taxi and rode to his home.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xakt hopped out of the taxi and gave the driver a tip. He walked leisurely up Ellinia, the town in the trees.

"I wonder how my father is doing" spoke the lad, "Wait, where is everyone?" He had just noticed that the usual fairies were not patrolling the city. "I wonder what happened here, I better get home quickly and talk to father" he exclaimed with worry. He broke out into a sprint, dashing up to the top of the town where his house resided. When he arrived, he came to a tragic sight. His house had burst into flames with none of the building remaining. "FATHER!" he bolted over to his house, only to be pulled back by a strong hand. He turned his head to see the only Grendel the Really Old. "Grendel! What happened? Where's my father? Why aren't you answering me?!?!?" the boy yelled.

"Xakt, I am sorry, but a guild of evil assassins known as the _Rogue Syndicate_ has been trying to murder your father for 15 years when he decimated a platoon of their members. It seems they have finally succeeded. The only good thing is that you were not in there with him" spoke the wise mage.

Xakt lifted his head and you could see his bright jade eyes brimming with rage, tears threatening to spill from them.

"I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I will destroy the _Rogue Syndicate_, and if they beg for mercy, I'd make their deaths long and painful."

So, with his mind set on revenge, Xakt walked away into the forest to get stronger in order to fight the evil _Rogue Syndicate._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Well here ends the first chapter of my very first story. I hope it's good and that you people like it. I will be accepting character's to be put into the story so send 'em in. I still need a beta so PM me for the job. So ciao and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Training

_**Spark and Freeze**_

Author's Note: Well, thanks to TheWindBreaker for being the first reviewer for my story and for giving me a helpful hint. Sorry for my last chapter being so short, but I promise the chapters **WILL** get longer. :D This chapter will include Time Skips, so without further ado, I present the second chapter of Spark and Freeze!

-Kyu-kun-

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Training

_8 Months__ Later_

We find Xakt in a secluded area near the city of Hensyes slaying monsters with a true vigor. "MAGIC CLAW!" the unsuspecting mushroom squeals in pain as it slumps to the ground. Xakt walks over and yanks the cap off of the now dead mushroom. Xakt has now reached his 19th level. He is sporting his Black Bandana on his head and is wearing a Black Split robe and White Split Pants, He holds a Metal Wand in his hands. Long gone is cocky smirk that used to be present on his face. Instead it is replaced with an ice cold expression with a steel-piercing glare on his face.

He climbed up to one of the ledges, and started doing push ups at a furious rate, sweat spilling down his brow. "…97, 98, 99, 100" he sighed and slipped into a mediating position. Mana started to flare around him; he condensed the energy which turned into the rapid movement of electricity, flaring erratically around him. Sweat was pouring down his brow as he tried to control the power, but when he heard a scream, the power left him.

Xakt opened his eyes and saw a male rogue sitting on the ground with a furious glare on his face. He stood up and stared accusingly at Xakt, "What the hell was that for you asshole?"

Xakt raised his eyebrow in confusion, by the look of him, he appeared to be a level 20 if the Pao armor wasn't a giveaway, "It was an accident idiot, and I hadn't noticed that you arrived. So if you don't mind, would you please leave, your stench is nauseating me." This only seemed to enrage the rogue more.

"Listen you, I don't need to take any of this crap from a stupid mage, I'll kick your ass if you make another smart alleck comment!"

Xakt just smirked and stood up, "Come on then, kick my ass." The rogue gave a very un-rogue like battle cry and charged throwing two stars with impressive speed, "LUCKY SEVEN!" The stars cut through the air and Xakt moved to the side to avoid the kumbi stars. But as he dodged the attack, the rogue launched another star with amazing accuracy. Xakt tried to dodge the new star, but he couldn't completely escape the attack. The star slashed his face just under his eye leaving along bloody cut running from under his eye to his neck. He hissed in pain, and sent a pulse of mana at the rogue. He stumbled backwards and ran off.

Xakt kneeled on the ground holding his face with a rag, trying to stop the flow of blood. After about 5 minutes, he released the rag and found that his face had stopped bleeding. He stood up went back to his work out.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_1 Year Later_

Xakt had just reached his thirtieth level of wizardry. Donning a White Wizard Robe and wielding a brand new Circle Winded Staff he had found while hunting Wild Boars, he was on his way to Ellinia to make his second job advancement. The scar on his face had never disappeared, but it had faded slightly. He arrived in the city of the trees and made his way up to the library that stood at the very top, Grendel's Magic Library. He went through the double doors and before he had made a step, he heard Grendel speak to him.

"Aaah, so you return Xakt Knox. Am I to assume you are here to achieve your second job advancement?" spoke the mage.

"You are correct master, I have reached my thirtieth level and I wish to make my second job advancement" spoke Xakt with pride.

"I see you have come a long way since I last saw you at your father's death. Please take this letter and bring it to a friend of mine who wanders in the Forest north of here. Return to me when he gives you the proof of a hero" preached the wise mage. Xakt nodded his head in affirmation and left the library calmly.

As Xakt came to the top of a particularly large tree north of Ellinia, he came across an old looking mage with black robes. He walked up to the man and handed him Grendel's letter. The man spoke in a wheezy voice, "This is Grendel's letter alright, are you sure you want to enter the cave?"

"I am ready, let me through" Xakt said in a low voice. The man nodded and told him to collect thirty dark marbles that the monsters inside would carry. He then stepped aside and let him walk into the tree.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The inside of the tree looked like it was held together purely with slime. He looked over an edge to see Curse Eyes and Horned Mushrooms sliding along the slime. He gave a nod to the mage and jumped down into the pit. He sent a Magic Claw at a horned mushroom and expected it to die only to be surprised when it held strong. _'So the monsters here are stronger then they usually are. This is interesting.'_ He fired off another Magic Claw and retrieved the Dark Marble that came out of the flesh. He went from monster to monster, collecting Dark Marbles as he went.

After about an hour, he had collected thirty marbles and climbed his way back to the mage. He showed the mage the marbles he had collected and he received a grin from the man. "Good job lad, as reward for collecting all the marbles, I give you the Proof of the Hero. Take this to Grendel to receive your Job Advancement. The excitement was bubbling within him as he thanked the man, but he managed to keep his cool, collected face.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xakt arrived back in Ellinia and rushed himself back to Grendel's Library and arrived in front of the man. "Grendel, before I make the advancement, I have a question I wish to ask you. A while ago, I found that I had to ability to call upon the element of lightning by meditation" told Xakt.

"Oh really?" Grendel truly looked shocked at that,"would you be willing to show me this?"

"Of course master" Xakt responded. He clapped his hands together and began to call forth the magical energy he had found. The lightning mana began to swirl around him, the sparks licking the floor every once and a while. Xakt lessened his concentration and the energy vanished. "That's not all master, I also have displayed this other strange ability and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" asked the young magician. The older mage nodded his head for him to show him.

Xakt placed his palm facing at the bookshelf at the other side of the library. He spiked his mana and sent a pulse at the shelf. The shelf slammed into the wall and left an imprint in the wall. Grendel stood in silence for a moment before coming to speak. "I think this power you have displayed to me right now is a new skill that has been known as 'telekinesis'. As you grow in strength, your ability as a psychic should increase as well. As for your ability in lightning abilities, it shows that you have an excessive affinity for the lightning element. I assume that you were hoping to become a Wizard of Ice and Lightning?"

"Yes you are correct, so can I make the advancement now?" questioned the mage with excitement dripping off his words.

Grendel smiled at his student, "Of course, give me your hand Xakt" he did so, "and now, I pronounce you as a Wizard". So Grendel transferred some energy into Xakt and after he was done, a strange mark had appeared on his left wrist. It was a blue spiral shaped mark and the end spiraled around his wrist. Grendel then handed Xakt a book, thicker than the one he received at his first advancement. "This is the skill manual of the Wizard of Ice and Lightning. I hope that you use it well."

"Thank you for this master, I will come back in no time for my third job advancement." Xakt smirked. He then bowed to the mage and left the library with one thought in mind, '_I'm one step closer to getting my revenge.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xakt was sitting on one of the benches in Ellinia reading the manual that Grendel had given to him. '_Meditation: Use mana to increase the magic attack of you and those in your party. Nah. Slow, who needs that if you can just freeze the monster? MP Eater, hmm, I can use that later. Teleport, ooh, I can use this skill for now. Cold Beam, definitely a must have. Lightning Bolt, most definitely, I have to get that.'_

He closed the skill book after allocating a point into Teleport. He smoothed his white wizard robe and used his new skill to get himself to the taxi.

When he arrived, he was out of breath and almost out of mana. '_Man, this skill sure wastes a lot of mana, I should only use this in emergencies'_ he thought as he took a swig of a mana elixir. He felt the mana he wasted rush back to him. He then hopped into the taxi and rode off to Perion.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As he stepped off of the taxi, he walked over the nearest exit out of Perion, heading over to the Land of Wild Boar 2. While he walked, he noticed a few beginners attempting to hit the axe stumps with their swords and clubs. One of the kids however, got too close to one of the stumps and it was about to run over the kid.

Xakt leapt into action, using Teleport to gain the extra distance, he launched a magic claw at the awaiting stump and watched it groan as it withered out of existence.

"T-t-thank you s-sir" the kid stuttered.

Xakt smiled at the child, "It's no problem kid, maybe you should head over to Hensyes and train on the snails. You won't get hurt as easily over there". The kids thanked him and headed into the mountainous city of Perion. Xakt watched them leave, and walked towards the land of wild boars.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Xakt has been training on the boars for 3 months now. They proved to be fast experience for he had already reached his 32nd level. He had been putting his skill points into Thunderbolt and it was already a big help to him.

"THUNDERBOLT!" six boars squealed as they fell to their death. Xakt smirked in triumph and plucked the tusk from the fallen boars. He had mostly been left alone by other people, but he did get the occasional warrior, but they usually left after a while. As he sat on his chair on one of the ledges, he heard a feminine scream come from just outside of the area.

When he came to the origin of the scream, he saw a Huntress being harassed by a group of assassins wearing jackets with a strange symbol on them.

"Come on girly, why don't' you come with us, we promise we don't bit" the first one slurred.

"No, get the hell away from me you bastards!" the girl shrieked.

Xakt had seen enough, "Oi, get the hell away from her or you'll regret it you ass wipes!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, cast a spell at us?" the second one smirked at him.

Xakt tugged at his mana and with a yell of, "THUNDERBOLT!" attacked the three men. The bolt of lightning struck true and the three men ran off.

"You'll regret this, son of Larxen!" one of the men spoke as they ran off.

Xakt's face immediately paled, '_W-what? How do they know of my father? Could they be…?'_

_Flashback_

_"Grendel, can you tell me anything about the Rogue Syndicate?" asked a 10 year old Xakt._

_"Well Xakt, the Rogue Syndicate, like their name says, consists mostly of rogues. Although they seem to favor Assassins over Bandits for the power they receive early on. They can be easily recognized by the fact they usually travel in groups of three or more. Also the fact that they all wear jackets with a symbol on them, showing their rank is a way to recognize them. If you ever come across one of their members__, you should flee immediately. At least until you are a higher level._

_End Flashback_

'_Dammit! I could have taken out three of the Rogue Syndicate's members. I should have been thinking more clearly…but at least I managed to save someone from them' _he raged in his head. At the last thought he remembered about the girl. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Miss?" Xakt asked the lady, offering his hand to her.

The Huntress stared up at Xakt and accepted his hand with a smile, "I'm fine now, thanks to you. By the way, how old are you?"

Xakt surely wasn't expecting that question, "I'm 13 as of about 5 months ago. Why do you ask?"

The girl's eyes widened, "What the hell, you're my age and you're already level 30? I'm only level 28…" she drifted off.

"Actually, I'm level 32. My name's Xakt Knox by the way" he said with a grin.

The girl turned red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name's Amy. Huntress-to-be!"

Xakt chuckled a bit, "Well met Amy. By the way, why were those rogues harassing you?"

Amy's face turned dark, "Apparently, they were drunk. And they found something about me, 'appealing' so to speak."

Xakt cocked an eyebrow in confusion before getting a good look at her. His face immediately turned a shade of red never seen. Apparently, Amy was an early bloomer, for certain…errm…assets of her were quite…developed, so to speak.

"Y-yes, I c-can see why they would want to…ahem" he broke off suddenly. Amy could see what he meant, and her face turned scarlet as well.

"Well, Amy, would you like to train for awhile together. Perhaps I could help you reach your second job?" Xakt asked the young archer.

Amy's face lit up immediately, "I would love to Xakt! Thank you so much!" She was apparently so happy, that she lunged at the Wizard and engulfed him in a giant bear hug.

"Cough-cough. Amy wheeze can you cough let me hack go?" Xakt coughed out. She squeaked and let him go at once, her face once again turning red.

"Well let's go then Xakt" she stated, embarrassment long forgotten. Xakt sighed and followed her back into the Wild Boar Land.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is about five times longer than the first one. You better be happy guys! I was originally going to post this chapter on Thursday, but I decided to make it earlier YOU BETTER BE HAPPY GUYS! I'm still looking for a beta reader so email me. Also I'm still accepting characters. And I won't post the next chapter till I get at least 5 reviews! So REVIEW PL0X! till next time. Kyu-kun, signing out.


End file.
